Darkness' Claim: The Five Elements
by Jane Heartilly
Summary: A new curse has been layd upon Will Turner and it is up to Jack to find the cause. An ill Will is at his side, they travel to find the bestower of the curse. Will he make it? Will Jack be able to save him? JW & WE, Chap 4 up
1. Prologue

Pirates of the Caribbean

  
  


*~*~Disclaimer~*~* 

As all ya peeps probably know potc ain't mine and Jack and Will are not either *sobs* , savvy?

  
  


A/N Well, some Orli loving peeps might know my name, since I have already done some Lotr fics about our dear Leggy. Euhm, as well as in the Lotr fics I will probably write under one title, fics being seperated by their own titels, savvy? So lemme think of a justified title.....

  
  


Darkness' Claim: The Five Elements

  
  


"Fire.................Water........................Wind........................Earth.............and..............Heart........hurt..................revenge........." 

These words echood through Will Turner's mind as he awoke in sweat, yet another night with nightmares. Panting a bit Will looked at the woman beside him, his fiancee. She looked so peacefull lying there, in a deep sleep, no nightmares seemed to haunt her slumber. Jealousy softly nibbed at Will's mind, for two weeks the blacksmith had not been able to find a good night sleep and it was slowly taking it's toll on him. The handsome man had felt himself grow weaker a bit at the time, his lack of sleep and on his own accord his lack of food were consuming him slowly.

And all he knew were those words, a dark form echooing them through his mind over and over, even at day he found himself being haunted by them. "The five elements...." Will whispered. But what about the five elements?!? his mind was raging, why did the nightmare not continue, show what was at hand?! A deep sigh escaped him as he slowly deserted the warm bed.

Slowly and carefull not to wake Elizabeth he walked over to the balcony and entered it while closing the doors behind him, making sure his love won't catch a cold by the icy wind. The smell of the sea entered his nostrills and to him it was an incredible sensation. For a brief moment he wondered why he had not followed Jack that day.

"I am a pirate at blood, why did I not follow the course running through my veins?" he wondered aloud softly.

"Because you love Elizabeth, because your heart lies not within the seas, but with her....." his consious answered him.

His heart found himself torn between those two....

  
  


*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*

  
  


"You forget your place Turner" 

  
  


The commadore was a bit at rage. I wondered why it exactly was why I saved him. The man who was to be hanged and seemed not to care, the proud and thick-headed Captain Jack Sparrow....

  
  


"It's right here......between you and Jack"'

  
  


...............with Jack', indeed it was what my mind told me, to go with him and his crew, for I knew they were coming. That is, until Elizabeth chose to be with me........

  
  


My heart was in confusion, torn apart by the two decisions I was to make right then and there. It seemed obvious to all what I was to choose......except for me. Words were lost to me until I saw two dark orbs stare into mine.

  
  


"Will......."

  
  


I saw his eyes, sad and happy at the same time and a smile seemed to form upon the man's lips. Silently I knew what he wanted to say, in his eyes I could read he would always be there.

  
  


".......nice hat"

  
  


I smiled at his comment, a true Captain Jack Sparrow comment it was. I saw the captain making his escape something dramatic and historical until he fell off the side. My heart seemed to skip a beat as I saw him fall, but when he appeared to be safe and sound and the Pearl could be seen from afar, it redeamed itself.

  
  


*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*

  
  


"Jack........" Will's lips formed the man's first name, "....wish you were here" he whispered in the wind. Once again Will casted his eyes towards the dark horizon, hoping the Pearl would come to his sight, but once again he was dissapointed. Slowly Will retreated himself to the bedroom, preparing himself for yet another night watching the motionless ceiling and his peacefull fiancee, for sleep he would not welcome again that night.

  
  
  
  
  
  


*~*~*~Somewhere near Port Royal *~*~*~

  
  


"Cap'n, if I may disturb ye" Mr. Gibbs knocked upon Jack Sparrow's door. "Aye, enter" the response came slowly. Inside the pirate found his captain sitting at his deck, scurrying through the maps of the seas. "Cap'n, the supplies are runnin' quite low, we and the Pearls needs us some rust" Gibbs told his captain carefully. "Indeed they do Gibbs, aye, indeed they do. We shall set sail for Port Royal and catch us and the Pearl some vacation, savvy?" Jack turned his head towards the loyal pirate and smirked at him. Vacation.....rum and good compagny was what it often meant to a pirate like Jack Sparrow.

"Vacation says ye, rum and good compagny says me" he answered. The captain's smirk grew wider, but did not answer. "Ye been wanting to visit Will as well does ye not?" he added.

The smirk dissappeared from sight and a rather thoughtfull face took place for it. "Perhaps I do mr. Gibbs".

"Pleasure and becoming drunk is what you two care about ey!" Anamaria suddenly entered the cabin. "Scurry along wench, ye are not permitted in me cabin" Jack protested. A slap in the face was his response and even Gibbs was on the receiving end of one, 

"Don't think I'd be deservin' that" Jack replied while rubbing his cheek.

"Ye are acting like drunk fools, think good ol' Norrington has already forgott'n 'bout ye?!".

"A point you have" Jack replied, his finger circling the air as if he were terribly drunk. He stood and swayed from left to right in his weird manner and now stood right in front of the woman pirate.

"A point I have..." she repeated.

"Indeed.." he answered, moving his head back and forth, his eyes rolling strangly. "...we shall dock Port Royal with one of our smaller boats, as long as us keeps ourselfs calm and unnoticed, good ol' commadory won't find us, savvy? Now scram, both of ye and head for the Royal Port" wavinf his hand, gesturing for them to leave.

A loud sigh escaped Anamaria and a smirk of triumph crossed the captain's face. "Will Turner, ye be warned for me unpleasurable compagnie, for I will be visting ye" he laughed.

Ofcourse he knew Will would be happy to see him again, but his boney lass was another thing. He remembered the last time he saw Will, he was so sure Will would follow him to His Pearl, if not for Elizabeth's statement. Happy and sad at the same time he thought a life of nobility fitted him better and so he left.

He briefly wondered if Will had caught his message, if he knew he could always come to him would it not work out with the woman. To himself Jack nodded, "Will's a smart boy, he would've understood" he whispered.

  
  


"Cap'n!!!" Anamaria stormed into his cabin, disturbing his thoughts of the Turner boy. "This we found in the water!" She held up a necklace, holding a golden medaillon, looking somewhat like the Aztec gold coins. Jack quickly grabbed it and ordered her out of his cabin.

The round gold medaillon held a skull in the middle, a heart broken around it and some Aztec inscriptions. "Ye be warned of the five elements" Jack whispered, not knowing what it meant. He turned the medaillon around and fear tore at his heart as he read the other side.

"Ye be too late for the boy this time........."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N So I guess there will be quite some grammer faults, so me asks of a beta reader who can help and is quick and keeps the lines straight, for I hate for me readers to wait and I hate it when my beta's send me back this humongous block o'text with no alinea's or anything. Anywayzzzzzzz peeps, please review.


	2. Revenge

Pirates of the Caribbean

  
  


*~*~Disclaimer~*~* 

As all ya peeps probably know potc ain't mine and the delicious Will Turner ain't mine either * depressed look on Jane's face* savvy mates?

  
  


A/N Well, some Orli loving peeps might know my name, since I have already done some Lotr fics about our dear Leggy. Anyone offering to beta?

  
  


Darkness' Claim: The Five Elements

2.Revenge

  
  


Two dark red eyes shone upon me as I dared not look at them, I could feel them burning me, piercing me to my bones. Two feelings both familiar as infamiliar to me. Fate perhaps had some new thing in store for me, for I would not be standing here if it did not.

The cold, for ten years I had felt naught, for ten years my crew...... Jack's crew had felt naught. Time I had to think of me faults, time I had......... in the infinite darkness, thought to be lost forever in that darkness....

It remained silent, even the damned crew was silent, all so fearfull of the red eyes in the dark. Neither one dared to move, neither one dared to breath, neither one dared to swallow.......

We were dead, yet our spirits now felt what we could when mortal.....an illusion fate had bestowed on us mortals. To think we could breath, move, taste or feel when dead... We new better, yet where thankfull of fate's illusion. Yet now we were trapped in a web of darkness, no starboard, no larboard, no going forward nor backwards.... just....the infinate darkness.

Now we were gathered here, even those of us who were hanged by the Royal Navy. Gathered in a dark room, moonlight lighting a bit here and there, seemed we were back on earth, yet...not.

"You may have the revenge you seek" a dark echood and here and there a stone dropped from the ceiling. "Revenge..." I repeated, not knowing exactly what the voice had meant. 

"We have taken pity on you and your crew and we give you your revenge of those who damned you to the darkness....".

The voice seemed to be that of the Heithen Gods, seemed even they now sought revenge, now that we were not cursed forever. Now that they had no one to curse... I slowly opened my mouth, "We may take revenge upon Jack Sparrow ye says".

"In a certain way....you may" the voice answered mysterious.

"In what certain way does ye mean?". "You shall take your revenge upon the young Turner boy, the one who lifted the curse which you were bestowed on... Take the boy down and all shall suffer who stood on your way.....Elizabeth Swann..........Jack Sparrow............ and the boy himself......".

I moved my eyes from right to left, finding nothing but the dark stone room, it seemed to me it was a cave like the one on the Isla de Muerta. What was in it for me I wondered.... but I dared not ask, I dared stand up to the voice and the piercing red eyes, I dared not take advantage of leaving the darkness, if it were to be for a moment.

"What must we do......" I simply answered. Suddenly, out of nowwhere a vial fell before my feet, holding a darkred liquid within it, seemed to be blood....but thinner. I slowly bend and held the vial in my hands, then questioned the eyes with mine.

"For 62 hours you shall sail a dark ship, your feet shall not leave it, for then you shall be damned to even more than darkness alone.... Take the boy......weaken him and feed him this at the end of the 62 hours.......

The voice explained to me what was to be done, what already had been taken care for us.... I laughed loudly, a mean laugh which filled me with joy of revenge. Mortal we would be for 62 hours, feelings we longed for...for 62 hours. All we had to do, was take the boy.......from the ignorant Jack Sparrow whom was to take him from Port Royal to open seas for us..............

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


Sweat seemed to form itself upon Jack Sparrow's forehead as he read the inscriptions over and over and over again... "Beware of the five elements..." he whispered to himself constantly, trying to understand what it meant. It seemed so familiar to him, as if he should have heard it before. Then again, his memory sometimes failed him badly, he did not even recognise young William Turner to be the spitting image of his father, of his most trusted old friend...

"The five elements, five elements......darn it! Which are the five elements anyway!?" he told himself madly as he roared while walking outside his cabbin.

He shot his eyes around the deck and grabbed the first man he could get hold off and lifted him into the sky by holding him at his collar. It seemed it was the man called Cottan, the mute with the tongue chopped off. "The Five Elements, Those Are...!!" Jack Sparrow roared at the man. The mute blinked a couple of times and his parrot came to sight, flying circles above Jack Sparrow's head. The blue and yellow of the ara had faded against the dark night and it could've been a dark raven as well.

"Fire..............Water..................Wind...............Earth...............Heart" the parrot squeeked as it continued his lapses around it's captain's head. "Thank ye mate" Sparrow suddenly said more cheerfully and dropped the man back on his feet as the parrot landed on the man's shoulder. The door of the captain's cabin shut loudly and the whole looked at each other with amazement, what were they to think of this now... had it something to do with the golden medaillon Anamaria fished up out of the water, the medaillon which looked so much like the cursed Aztec gold?

  
  


"Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Heart" Jack repeated as he plopped down upon his bed. "Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Heart" he spoke again as he wrote it down on a piece of paper quickly. "Ye be too late for the boy this time" it echood through his head. "The five elements....Will.......he be in trouble.......for sure" he whispered to himself. "Will..." his eyes seemed to show a sudden flash of despair and pain within them....he had to save Will, he had to reach Port Royal in time....

Before his eyes he saw how young Will wastaken from his home and killed in a dark ally on the otherside of Port Royal...on the dark low side...

Jack shook his head violantly, just to get the picture of his mind, it would not happen... He would stop whoever was after Will, he would stop anyone wanting to hurt Will, if needed...........with his life he would protect him. 

He would be damned if he never would see Will again, damned if he never could touch the man's hands again, damned if he never could........

Again the man shook his head, his mind was forbidden to stray so afar of what was at hand. He had vowed to lay it aside, to let him go.....but hearts were not to be chained, it seemed.

Jack downcasted his eyes, what would happen if he took Will away from Port Royal, he could not do it within the night, naught at the upcoming days.... The Pearl needed supplies and bits of repairment...

We would just have to hurry and I would just have to protect him then and there, for a day or even shorter perhaps.. His mind then crossed to Elizabeth, ofcourse Will would want him to take her along as well and ofcourse he would have no choise. Elizabeth was a part of the man's life... But if she dared to burn or spoil the rum, she would be tossed right into the seas. He smirked at the idear, then realised he had spilled to much time pondering already.

  
  


Captain Jack Sparrow ran out of his cabin, "Hurry ye scurvy dogs, hurry towards Port Royal! Set the all the sails, use the oars if ye need too, I want to be arriving there by tomorrow!"

"But captain, that's near impossibility, it would be two days at least!" Anamaria protested. "Aye, but ye be forgetting ye captain's name is Jack Sparrow!" he proclaimed while laughing heartidly. Anamaria rolled her eyes at the comment and let him do his thing as she just followed orders.

The medaillon, why was he in such a hurry al of a sudden, indeed she had panicked by the sight of it, almost the same as the Aztec gold, was it not for the shattered heart around the skull. If she were able to read the inscriptions she would've known what was at hand, but it was to no avail. She would just be following orders then....

  
  


On to Port Royal...

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N ayayayayay, Jack does not seem to realise he is just a pawn in one's game to take revenge upon them and especially Will...

Peeps, please R&R, if they don't keep coming, I don't have any fuel left to go on...

*Saw Potc for the third time and tomorrow it will be in the cinema's for just one week *giggle* Orlando is soooooo cute.


	3. Reunion

Pirates of the Caribbean

  
  


*~*~Disclaimer~*~* 

As all ya peeps probably know potc ain't mine and the delicious Will Turner ain't mine either * depressed look on Jane's face* savvy mates?

  
  


A/N Well, some Orli loving peeps might know my name, since I have already done some Lotr fics about our dear Leggy. *read them if you are interested pulease* Euhm, anywayzzzzzzzzzzz....... Anyone offering to beta?

  
  


To My Fatefull Reviewers:

  
  


Frisha ~ Thank ye so much for reviewing each chapter so far, thnx! And I'll surely will go on.

  
  


Eck ~ No, that boy can never keep out of trouble..not in my fics that is *evil grin*. Haha, my apologizes for the grammar errors, I'm a dutch girl and my program does not check english, so I'd be needing a beta, I guess. Thanx for reviewing!

  
  


Nanashi ~ Indeed, at first I wasn't all that slashy about this fic, but after reading a few fics and reminding myself of the Leggy/Aragorn fics I wrote...perhaps it will become a slash fic indeed. Thnx for reviewing!

  
  


Pirate-chicha ~Thank u 2 for reviewing both chapters! And I will continue, don't wanna be cursed or anything, lol. Won't keep ya hanging upon the cliff :D.

  
  


Mariana ~ Thnx for reviewing first of all and if ya wanna know more, just keep on reading and reviewing the chaps. Have any questions that don't spoil my storyline yet? Just review and ask, I'll happily answer them in the chaps.

  
  


Kels ~ Ofcourse I will update soon, I'm still really in the story and saw Potc three times within the release week already! Haha, well, keep the reviews coming and the chapters will keep coming too. Thnx for reviewing!

  
  


Psychopoet ~ AAAAAAAAAAAA, alright! I will continue *chained to me chair, eyes locked upon the monitor* Don't make me face the wrath of the leprechaun! Aaaaaaaaaaa, thnx for reviewing! Luvd reading it. 

  
  


Starknight ~ I know I know, really gives it a bit of planeteers and I'm sorry. Please do keep on reading, perhaps I will be able to get it out of your head and keep on reviewing as well, cause it helps me, being my fuel and all. Thnx for reviewing!

  
  


Jackfan2 ~ Ooo, aaaa, well I guess it is, but I really want you to give it a try, at first I did not like slash at All, u know, but when it does not get to graphic, it's fun to read. So please give it a try, when you really do not like it I'll write u a non-slash fic later on I think/hope...

Keep ur heart for Jack, then I'll keep mine for Orli/Will and we can share. Thnx for reviewing, please go on doing that.

  
  


Everyone! I have never done something like this, thought you'd be liking it, keeping the reviews coming, savvy? Much luv, yours truly, Jane Heartilly.

  
  


Darkness' Claim: The Five Elements

3. Reunion

  
  


*~*~*~*~ Will's POV ~*~*~*~*

  
  


It did not satisfie me anymore, the dark ceiling above my head, Elizabeth's breathing by my side. It was comforting indeed, her breathing in and out, ever so peacefull and rythmatic. But it could not satisfie me anymore for the long dark hours. I had shifted all different ways, knew the room by heart now. If anyone would blindfold me I would find everything in the room, everything!

I rolled upon my right side, facing the balcony doors. The moon shone softly through the windows and the world outside looked as peacefull as Elizabeth did. The water at the bay reflected the moonlight perfectly. I sighed deeply, it was about three o'clock at night and I did not know what to do except to ponder over my nightmare.

"Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Heart" I said aloud, yet soft enough not to alarm my fiancee. "Hurt...revenge". In my dream I could feel my body ache, feeling different feelings when the elements of nature were spoken. 

  
  


When it spoke of Fire, I could feel my skin burning. Not as if I were on fire, but it was burning under my skin.... I did not exactly knew how to explain it even to myself! It felt like......like... a real bad fever I guess, when you feel so warm and enflamed...

  
  


When it spoke of Water, breath was taken from me, I felt as if I were swimming in mid-ocean, no island near, no boat or ship to rescue me. I felt water enter my lungs and drowning me slowly. I wondered if Jack would come and save me, but I was not in the sea, I was not drowning for real.....it was only a feeling....

  
  


When it spoke of Wind, I felt a cold wind passing over me, like on the balcony at night. When the wind would sweep by and ice my body, shivers wrecking me... Yet this time it was not on the outside alone, I was freezing on the inside and there was nothing I could do to stop it....

  
  


When it spoke of Earth, my head spinned around as if I was hit by something on the back of my head. It felt like I was passing out, the earth around me spinned, the ground beneath me was like the deck of a ship, caught in the middle of the most terrible storm. I could not stand, everything moved.....

  
  


And when it spoke of Heart, I felt myself breaking, my heart breaking. It was awfull and slowly depressed feelings overtook me, I felt like killing myself, though there was nothing that actually broke my heart. Elizabeth......Jack, both of there names ran through my head, not knowing what had happend.....but knowing my heart was broken, scattered....

  
  


Hurt, revenge.... I felt nothing when they were spoken, nothing odd that is. Indeed I felt scared, the voice sounding angered and gigantic, as if a giant was speaking to me...as if angry gods were talking to me.

I briefly wondered if that was the case, but then knew I was being foolish. It was but a mere dream ofcourse.... a mere dream that is draining me, depriving me of my sleep and therefor my good health. Did not sound like a mere dream.........

  
  


I turned and tossed my feet over the side of the bed, sitting on the edge. Dizziness caught me there for a moment as I slowly drowned the feeling out. When I felt better and the ground was not moving anymore, I decided to take a walk around town, just to ease my nerves a bit. Slowly, carefull not to wake Liz I stood and dressed myself. Carelessly I had thrown my clothes upon the chair before I went to bed. Elizabeth had already gone to bed a few hours before me, still unaware of my sleepless nights. I had managed to hide it well, even to hide my not eating-habit. I convinced her I had eaten at work every day, so I only had to eat little at dinner. I honestly did not know why I saw no purpose in eating anymore, I just didn't feel like it at all anymore. I sighed softly as I fastened my bealt and put on my boots. I slowly walked towards the door and opened it slowly. A squeeking sound come from it again and I saw Elizabeth turn in the bed. I held my breath, praying she would not awaken and my prayers were answered as she continued sleeping. Quickly making a mental note I was to fix the door in the morning, I left. I walked down the stairs, which luckily made no sound at all en quietly left the house.

Here I stood, on the streets of Port Royal, where was I to go now? I shrugged to myself, what did it matter anyway? So I just walked somewhere, anywhere my feet would take me. And then it happened again, slowly but it did. Once more my thoughts wondered off to Jack and the Black Pearl, the curse and all we had been through together.

It was incredible, the day I acted like a pirate for the first time, the first time I had done something illegal. The inward thrust it gave me, a feeling I had never felt before and it had been feeling most wonderfull.

And then the day I met Jack for the first time.....

((A/N now I don't know it entirely anymore, but I'll do my best, u know the exact word, please review and lemme know! BTW, when the battle began I left out the words, everybody knows it I presume, don't need to write everything down.))

  
  


*~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~*

  
  


I entered the place where I made the swords so appreciated by the commadore and the gouvernor. I walked to the back while unbuttoning the tight shirt, it had been taking away my breath for far too long. In the back Mr. Brown still lay asleep or unconsious, whatever it may be referred after. 

  
  


I smiled, "Right where I left you".

  
  


I turned and walked through the place, noticing my hammer out of place,

  
  


"Not where I left you..."

  
  


I turned my head and saw a strange hat, I moved my hand to examine it, but a sword patted me on my head. Shocked I turned and saw a man look at me, two dark orbs staring into mine, while making sure I was not too touch the hat, which was apperantly his, again. His sword was raised to my throat and I backed away slowly, making way to my own swords.

  
  


"You are the one they are after" I proclaimed, knowing it was true.

  
  


The man before me gave a slight grin, then a puzzled look entered his eyes. 

"You look familiar , have I threatened you sometime before?"

  
  


"I make it a habit not to run into pirates" I answered, trying to stop him from cutting my throat.

  
  


"Then I shall not make a mark upon your record and leave" the man turned and tried making his way to the door, but my hands were quicker, for I had gotten hold of a sword and held it up to his throat.

  
  


"You threatened Miss Swann" I was not to forgive him for that, not ever, for noone was to hurt Elizabeth.

  
  


The man grinned at me once more, "Only a little" and the battle began, swords touching each other with great force, sounds of the battle echooing through the workshop...

The battle went several ways and I could tell he was impressed by my sword skills. Words went back and forth, until he finally defeated my by untrue means....

  
  


*~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~*

  
  


I laughed a little, it was funny indeed, but a great moment as well. Finally my practicing had been paying off and I had impressed the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. And ofcourse, being the pirate he was, he had to win unfair, for in a fair battle he could not win, he and I knew both.

Suddenly a loud singing voice, which was not at all pleasant to my ears broke my chain of throught. I lifted my eyes off the ground which I had not been watching at all when so deep in thought and found myself on the 'dark' side of Port Royal.

On this side of Port Royal many things happened, here the poor lived, the alcoholics and ex-pirates. In the dark ally's often happened things which were of no importance to the rich side of Port Royal, on purpose they were forgotten and went by unmentioned.

I seemed to be at a square, which was poorly lit by few lanterns. I seated myself upon a wall, my feet on a few boxes, just a little lower as the wall itself.

My left leg I bend, my knee at chest-height, my other leg bend sideways, leaning upon the boxes, my arms crossways holding my enkle of my horizontal laying right-leg.

A bar was on my left, drunk people walking in and out, all probably smelling like rum. I could hear the men talking inside, laughing and singing like the drunk men they are. Beside the bar was a dark ally and to my front-left, next to the ally there was a hotel. Men were hanging against the hotel, some walking in and out, trying to get a room when they were no longer able walking home in their drunk state.

On my right there was some small houses, tiny little rooms which were poorly lit and poorly closed. These were the houses of the poor people of Port Royal. I looked to one room in particulair, which was lit better and shadows of people could be seen on the curtains pinned before the window. I saw two people dancing, laughing heartidly and kissing at times. I smiled at the sight, even when so poor, they could be so happy, indeed money did not make people happy, love did.... I then felt ashamed I was watching those people, it was not my place, nor was it anyone's to watch into people's homes like that.

I turned my head back the square and observed several men swaying across the street. It was quiet, compared to Tortuga that is, very quiet. It was fun watching the people here, seeing another side of Port Royal, the bad side. Shops were set on the rest of the square, all closed ofcourse. I wondered what they would sell in those shops and I didn't doubt Jack would know. Ofcourse Jack would know, ofcourse he had been here before, unlike me. It was Jack's business to know the places where to get illegal stuff and rum ofcourse.

The wind suddenly chilled my body, indeed it had been cold outside and it had not even crossed my mind to wear a jacket. Stupid it was ofcourse, for when I had stood upon the balcony I knew it was this cold and the wind was chilling.

I shivered again and suddenly felt a lumb form in my thraot, forcing me to cough. And as the first came, more followed. When it finally stopped, I decided to go home and make myself a warm cup of tea, then get back to work. But a old man came walking towards me, I took his features in, a long beard, dirt on his face, poorly dressed and seemingly fragile as he walked, he was a wanderer I recogned. 

He walked closer to me and stopped right in front of me, "Ye be cold, ye take my warm coat and warm yeself. I will not be needing it no more" he spoke, his voice rough and trembling. I shook my head violantly, "no, no, no, you keep it" I spoke, caught off guard by the man's kindness. His will to give away when he has nothing himself. "I have a warm home to go too, you keep that coat, you need it more than I do".

The man nodded, "Then ye go home and warm yeself, ye be looking not too well" he spoke as he turned and left. I watched his back, hunched as he cought himself a couple of times, retreating into the darkness.

I wondered where he was going and once he was gone, I felt sorry for him and ashamed of myself, not offering him the warmth of my workshop, in which he could've stayed.... I ran after the man, but when I reached the dark ally, I could not find him anywhere and I felt my heart sink. I turned and decided to go home, before I felt guilty for having a warm home, a loving fiancee and having a more royal life back on the other side of Port Royal.

  
  


*~*~*~*~ On the Black Pearl ~*~*~*~*

  
  


Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the wheel, heading directly for Port Royal, not wasting any moments. Memories the dear captain had with the young man called Will Turner had flashed before his eyes several times. The day they met, the day they had stolen the Interceptor and the Dauntless....commandered the Interceptor and the Dauntless. One the fastest and one the most beautifull ships of Port Royal. And the one time Will would just not accept his father to be Bootstrap Bill Turner, a pirate sailing under Captain Jack Sparrow's command, not believing he was a pirate....and a good man. And ofcourse, the day they had to seperate, against all odds. The ordeal in Will's eyes which he had seen and the eyes he had said goodbye too, the eyes he was to see within a few hours, or so he hoped.

Never had the captain thought he would care so much for the man, the son of his best friend Bootstrap Bill Turner, or also William Turner. The young Will often reminded him of his old friend, but another passion drove the young Will Turner. His father was more a pirate, yes his father was a good man also, but more dishonest and a pirate then Will. Will was one who lived by his heart, he did the things which seemed right to him and lived for others, the young is so terribly unselfish, he would die for Elizabeth, he would die to protect those he cares for. "Damn the boy, he should be more selfish and he definatly should not give his life for all those people......like Elizabeth....."

"Cap'n," Jack's thoughts were broken as he looked beside him and saw Anamaria looking at him as if she were inspecting him. "What'is it?" he had asked, not in the mood for anything which wasn't worth wasting time at. "Ye should take some sleep, we be reaching Port Royal within few hours, ye probably need some rest for whatever ye be expecting". Normally Jack would not've agreed, but his thoughts and worries had taken it's toll upon him.

"Ahum, ofcourse not wench, but I will have a look at the medaillon and the maps" his eyes rolled from left to right, wondering if anyone had heard Anamaria. To his satisfaction noone had and he was free to go and take same rest, or by his words, take a look at the medaillon and the maps.

  
  


*~*~*~*~ A few hours after ~*~*~*~*

  
  


Will had just reached his workshop, he had left Elizabeth a note he had already gone to work and he was to come home at the end of the day, when he would be done. And ofcourse at the bottom a couple of sweet words for her eyes only. Elizabeth and he had not seen much of each other lately, for Will was depseratly trying to keep his health a secret from her. Especially now, when the wanderer had told him he did not look so well.

Sighing the man sat down in his workshop, he felt to ill too work, yet there was nothing else he could do, but just sit there. But if he would, someone would come in and ask why it was so quiet eventually. In another sigh will slowly closed his eyes and a chill got the best of him. Silently the man cursed himself for growing so weak over of a simple dream! Will then looked at his hands, feeling a bit depressed and saw them shaking. Closing his eyes, just so he wouldn't see what had become of his bad habits, he stood. Dizziness befell him for a moment, but since he had grown accustomed to it's little attacks, it did not do anything but stop his movements for a while.

Standing still he looked around his workshop, pondering over what he should start doing, asking himself if he even wanted to start. He heard the wind outside and the flames of the fire in his workshop crackle. 

"Fire.............." a voice suddenly spoke. Will turned, his eyes inspecting everything, as he was desperatly trying to find the one who spoke the word to him. "Fire............." he heard again, something was whispering it, it was as if the wind spoke it to him, trying to remind him of what he had forgotten temporarily. ".........Water.............."

Will could hear his heart pounding louder as he walked around, searching whatever was haunting him. Nothing.....he could find nothing, nobody speaking this. ".........Wind............."

There he stood, Will Turner, turning circles in the middle of his workshop, inspecting all the walls, everything there was, his sword held up for anything which wished to attack him.

"........Earth..........." the whispering voice was deep and had a angered undertone, like the one in his dream, yet this time it whispered with the wind outside. "Stop it...." Will said softly, knowing it had no sense at all, yet he had to try something. "........Heart......"

Will felt pressure building up around him, the air getting thick, hard to breath, his body increasing weight so he could not move. His heart and the voice was all he heard and a knock at the door went unnoticed.

"Hurt!" the voice was real angered now, it was no longer whispering, but growling at him. He felt how his body was blown back against the floor and another knock and a another voice still went unnoticed.

"Revenge......." Will could feel his skin burning and felt how something cut his right arm open, out of nowwhere. The pain and the burning in the wound made Will cry out in pain, just before he past out.

  
  


"Will!" Jack Sparrow had knocked upon the door twice and had called his name now, but there no response. Through the tainted glass he had seen Will was there because he had seen a sillouet against the burning fire. Ofcourse he would've barged in any place....but this was Will's place and he had to keep his respects for the lad.

Suddenly a cry reached his eyes just as he was about to knock for the third time, panic reached his heart. "Ye be too late for the boy this time....." he heard the words he had read echo in his mind. "No! Will!" he cried out, while barging into the workshop. There he found the man called Will Turner, unconsiouss upon the floor, while was blood dripped upon the floor from his freshly cut wound upon his lower right arm. Jack ran for Will, until he realised the one whom had done this to Will would be inside still. He scanned the entire workshop in a hurry, checking each corner, each dark spot, but it was to no avail, there was nothing.

"Will..." he kneeled beside the boy and took his upper body in his arms, pulling him towards the spare bed in the corner.

"Beware........" a voice suddenly whispered so clearly Jack would've thought it to be right beside him. His eyes scanned everything again as he took a protective stand in front of Will. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N Haha, just Had to add a cliffhanger, lol. Please review peeps, I'll answer your questions in the next chap before I post it and euhm.....please just review :D Luv y'all.......and Will.....


	4. Reunion 2

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

  
  


*~*~Disclaimer~*~* 

As all ya peeps probably know potc ain't mine and the delicious Will Turner ain't mine either * depressed look on Jane's face* savvy mates?

  
  


A/N Well, some Orli loving peeps might know my name, since I have already done some Lotr fics about our dear Leggy. *read them if you are interested pulease* Euhm, anywayzzzzzzzzzzz....... Anyone offering to beta?

I am so very sorry I am so terribly late posting this chapter, promise the next one will come sooner, I hope to be updating every weekend, but can't promise anything to ya :s. So you just have to look once in a while....u know school's back again, so less time I have.

Anywayzzzzzzzzzzzz, please r&r, makes me happy :D.

  
  


To My Fatefull Reviewers:

Starknight: Evil ghosts are always great, but it ain't gonne come back any time soon, I think... Lemme think about it.. and good thing I kept ur mind of the planeteers, haha :D

Jackfan2: Don't be confused, it's real simple, but ofcourse u don't know they entire storyline yet, well keep on reading and reviewing, u'll see.

Pirate-chicha: I am mean? Wh@h@h@h@h@h@h@h@h@ , am indeed.

Amy2: Good thing ur enjoying yourself, please read en review on :D

Mariana: Thnx for the quoting, when I find the time I'll insert it right away, I am really thankfull, thnx!!

Frisha: Mwoahahahahahaha, I am soooooo evil

EnglishMystic: Hook line and sinker, huh? Well, keep on being hooked, I will drag u right into the story.

Starlit Hope: Good thing right? Thnx for the congrats, please keep on reading and reviewing.

Jesskee: Next chap, coming up....  
  
  
  
  
  


**Darkness' Claim: The Five Elements**

4. Reunion

  
  


His eyes scannes from left to right, but saw nothing, nothing which could have worded the whispers which had reached his ears only moments ago. His sword was drawn, ready to stab down anything who was to attack him or Will. He would protect the wounded man with his life and more if he were able too. His eyes still scanned the entire shop, took in all of the surroundings, everything he remembered, every shadow, every object... and none of it moved, not even the slightest movement which could have been made by a person breathing. All there was to be heard was the crackles of the fire which burned the wood in the corner, the wind outside the window, howling at the streets. Nothing was there....nothing but he and Will, not even outside there seemed to be any movement but the wind at this early hour.

Letting his breath slip and scanning the room once more, he turned to Will, who lay only a few feet from the spare bed the young man had placed in the corner for some reason. Blood was dripping slowly out of the wound on his arm. Kneeling down, Jack took in the wound, seeing what kind of wound it was, looking if it was made by knife or other material. The wound started right below Will's wrist, of which Jack was ever so thankfull, only a few inches lower and the wound would have been fatal and his best friend Will would have been bleeding to dead before his very eyes. The cut then went upwards, 'circling' to the topside of Will's right arm, then ended near the middle of his arm. Slowly Jack let his hands pass over the soft skin, which seemed so the opposite of the blacksmith's hands. Jack inspected the wound and it seemed it had been made by a knife, but it seemed strange, like the wound would have been made by something unearthly... Jack did not know how to place it, but decided it was not the time to ponder over it, Will needed his assistence, he needed to place the man upon the bed and take care of the wound.

Moving his hands under the man's back and knee's, he lifted him off the ground. Doing as such, he heard Will moan softly. A sigh escaped Captain Jack Sparrow's lips, he had never been as scared as he had been when standing outside that door. The moment he heard Will's cry his heart had leaped and when he had entered the room, his heart fell back down and broke down. Strange the captain named it, a strange feeling he had not known until know.... until that very moment.

Captain Jack Sparrow walked over to the bed and layed the man down carefully. The blancets he had pushed aside, so he would be able to cover up the man deasently later. Will Turner's arm he had crossed across his chest so the captain could bind it well. Around Will's neck he saw the orange cloth he had worn both on his wrist as on his neck various times, the orange cloth which never seemed to be missing.... Jack remembered how it had always suited the young man, how it always gave him the bit of piracy he never wanted to have before, until he learned a pirate could not only be a pirate, but also a good man, or woman.............his mind wandered off to Anamaria, he wondered how far his crew had gotten loading the supplies and repearing the Pearl. He had put the woman in charge, seeing the man he used to put in charge was terribly drunk, almost unable to walk. He had never treated Anamaria like a woman, but just as any member of the crew....perhaps he had treated her even worse than the man, trying her out, hoping she would quit like the wench she was, but no...never would she give in, never would she bail out. A smirk fell across the captain's face as he thought how she reacted always, slapping him in the face when he indeed had crossed the line and otherwise acting like a true pirate. 

His mind snapped back to reality when he felt Will move, touching his body while he did so. Jack looked at the boy beside him, the man he had grown into since his father had left him that medaillon. Pain had been written on his face earlier, but now he that he lay comfortable on the bed and the weird tension in the room had faded with the whispering voice, he seemed a lot better. He lay there as if he were in a deep sleep, unable to be awoken from, until the oppertune moment had presented itself. Shaking his head out of thought and his admiring look he held upon Will, he concentrated on binding the wound proparly. It was a good thing that chinese doctor in Singapore had teached him a thing or two about medical aid.

  
  


*~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~*

  
  


That doctor's wife Jack had saved many years ago, she had fallen of the ship when she had fainted and was drowning, sinking straight to the bottom. Jack Sparrow, being the only one able to swim, or dare to swim among the peacefull sharks and fish dove in and saved the woman from drowning. When she was back upon the docks, in which that particulair ship had been docked, all could see the woman was not breathing anymore. Her husband, doctor Yang had been trying the best he could, giving her breath mouth to mouth, but it was to no avail. Then it concurred to Jack she was not only wearing a heavy dress which had been pulling her down, but also a corset, ofcourse...the corset. He had always thought those were terribly stupid, but ofcourse, it made the woman look well. Pushing the people aside he had ripped off the corset and the woman started to breath again. The doctor had been so terribly overenjoyed he had offered Jack all the medical aid he could give and so he had done, he had teached captain Jack Sparrow everything about wounds and other several simple things you did not need a doctor's degree for.

  
  


*~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~*

  
  


And now it had finally paid off, well ofcourse it had done so before, but never had been of so much importance as it did now. At othertimes it had not been such big injuries or Jack just had not cared enough about it. But now it was different, because of reasons even Jack could not understand. Always had he been the lonely rough pirate, not caring about anyone, but now...it was different....

Will's body shifted under his hands once more as Jack finished binding the wound. Hair was spread over the man's face and Jack could not stop himself from brushing it away. Slowly the pirate moved his hand to the face of his friend he had not seen for quite while, a friend he had missed dearly. Slowly he brushed the strands of hair away and found two chocolate eyes staring into his own dark orbs. A bit shocked Jack Sparrow quickly retreated his hand as if he would have been slapped upon them.

"Thank you" two lips whispered to him, ever so softly and still deep and caring. Relief soured through the pirate, he was so worried of the man, but now he seemed quite alright. Quickly the man regained his composure, "No thanking me mate, just doing what's the right thing here" he said with a smirk, pretending not to care about it at all. A soft smile and a light chuckle escaped Will Turner, knowing more about the infamous captain Jack Sparrow and his way of acting as the man himself gave him credit for.

" Y'know I was just on my way here for a quick visit y'know lad and....." Jack started talking towards the air before him, knowing Will would listen to his story, which ofcourse would be exagurated bigtime, since that is the pirate's way of telling his stories.

After listening to his pirate friend for a while, a frown then appeared upon the young Will and he fell in deep thought as if suddenly something had struck him, struck him hard. Will turned his head towards the bed before him, just staring silently at his own legs as he sat there upon the bed. Breath seemed to stop and his face got a bit paler all of a sudden. 

"And the ship was ten times bigger as the Pearl, ofcourse so more beautifull nor fast, but it was humongous and the other pirates upon that ship were anxious to kill us. But ofcourse, you know I am Captain Jack Sparrow and when they boarded the Pearl, they......." Finally the dear captain had layd eyes upon Will again and noticed the boy not listening, just staring in front of him.

"Ey Mate!" Jack called out, shaking Will a bit, "Will ya be listening to me now?!". Will shook his head and his eyes focused upon Jack, "Fire...." he whispered, still confused and in thought. It was the first thing which came to his mind and the first word to leave his lips. "I...I am sorry Jack...you were saying?".

"Fire?" Jack's eyes had an unformiliar look not known to Will, it almost looked like fear...or concern. Will nodded slowly, not knowing what to tell Jack exactly, first he had to know what Jack knew, what exactly had happend. When he had awoken, his wound had been taken care off and he now lay upon his own spare bed, Jack must know something.

"Fire indeed, but Jack, what exactly happend here, I would like to know first" Will asked. "I found ya on the floor lad, I was outside ya door when I heard ya calling out, I barged in and found ya laying on the floor with this cut upon ye arm" Jack told the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. Jack had decided to keep the whispering words to himself, the lad might think he had been drunk or just plain mad. "I layed ye upon the bed and tended to the wound, had no other cloth but the orange on though" Jack spoke as Will nodded, showing he understood. "Now what's 'bout the fire mate?"

Will eyes focused upon Jack's once more and he knew he was showing in his eyes he had been scared, "I have been having these dreams Jack, depriving me of my sleep for the last two weeks, depriving me of my appetite and even Elizabeth, just so I could keep up the lie to her. But I will not lie to you Jack, but only if you promise me to keep it a secret". Again that unformiliar look entered Jack's eyes and he nodded, " 'course mate". "When I came back from my nightly stroll around town, I came to my workshop, but there was something amiss... The wind was howling softly and I could hear the fire, then I heard a dark voice whisper words to me....the same as in my dream....."

Will fell silent, not knowing if he should continue, Jack would probably think he was insane, hearing voices, not sleeping because of a simple dream....he would think I really am a child, the child he sees when he looks upon me. Yet.....his eyes tell me he does not think so right now....he looks....interested... "Continue lad" Jack spoke, urging Will to speak of what he feared what would be told.... the five elements.. Jack knew it was what Will was about to tell him, yet with all his heart he hoped it not to be true. "Of Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Heart....then it speaks angrily of hurt and revenge. I felt my skin burning and passed out.." Will downcasted his eyes, ashamed of what had happend, ashamed of his weakness. Jack would think he was weak and fragile, no pirate material, no friend material...

"We have to be taking you out of here Will" the response was demanding. Will's eyes shot to Jack Sparrow's, "What?" the simply reply was. "We have been finding this trincket at sea ya see, it speaks of the same and warning me I was to late this time. I came searching for ye to get ye out of Port Royal. Something seems to be after ye lad, I have to take you away from Port Royal, y'll be much safer upon the ocean, y'll be untraceable upon the Pearl. Ye have to come" it sounded more like an order than a question and Will knew he was right, he knew he had no choise, the wound on his arm was the very proof. A deep sigh escaped Will's mouth, "I will inform Elizabeth when she wakes, she would probably want to come..". In responce Jack nodded, "But she better be staying away from me rum" he warned the man. A unimagible beautifull smile appeared upon the face of Will Turner, "She will not Jack, I give you my word". "Anamaria and Gibbs are supplying the Pearl today, we will be leaving at night, so the dear Commadore will not notice our ship as he did not tonight. Will nodded at his request, "We shall leave then, but I want the true reason for my departure to be kept a secret for Elizabeth, I do not want her to worry. I shall inform her I need to leave Port Royal to get supplies for the shop, rare supplies and you happen to come along and agree to help me" Will shot a questioning glance at the man, whom nodded in reply. "Yer secret shall be safe with this pirate, truly" he added in his own unusual way.

Will moved his lips to give another smile, but a strange tension entered the room again. The eyes of the two men met and both knew something was amiss, the thing that had been there before was back.. Will and Jack quickly stood, Will swaying a bit from the sudden action, but held on to Jack's shoulder to remain standing the first seconds. Two pair of eyes shot throughout the workshop, when the fire started burning harder and the wind howling harder.

"Fire....Water....Wind....Earth.....Heart" it now repeated quicker and with less anger, "hurt and revenge........beware...........beware.............Will Turner...............beware...............almost.......too late......revenge......" the words were spoken more slowly and the voice died out, leaving only the strange tension in the room. Jack turned his eyes to Will quickly, wanting to make sure he was alright when they were certain the voice was gone. Breathing a bit hard, Will stood behind him, but otherwise he was alright. Eyes met and Will made a gesture which clearly said, "See, that was it".

  
  
  
  


A/N I know, a terrible chapter and ya had to wait so long for it, but I just need a little dialog, so here it is. Well, I'll continue quickly, as soon as the battery of my laptop is okay again. Have to hurry now... Review please, luv Jane.


End file.
